Rebirth Outtakes
by axylurvesu
Summary: Little things I thought I'd give you guys extra insight into.


**Hey guys! I thought I'd give you all a little insight into Jack's history. I felt like a douche bag writing some of this stuff. Jack's dad is mean D: Sorry it took so long. Here you go.**

* * *

**Jack's Back story**

_Jack- Age 3_

Jack had always been an exuberant boy. He was quick to show affection and loved to express his love in unique ways. At the dinner party hosted by his parents, everyone fawned over him and his cute antics. He thrived in social situations like the one he was in now. It was obvious he loved making people laugh and smile, even at his young age. He was a happy little boy and simply wanted everyone else to be happy, too. His parents were the quintessential couple and Jack wanted for little.

_Jack- Age 8_

Jack's idiosyncrasies were becoming more pronounced as his age grew. He was sensitive and cried easily. His obvious preference for playing dress up with the dog as opposed to playing outside had begun to worry his parents. They made him join youth group at their church and forced him to join soccer. Their efforts, however, were for naught, as when he got home from his first practice the thing he jabbered on was about how nice the uniforms were. Jack's father made derogatory comments about homosexuality that Jack didn't really understand but Jack could tell at the time that they were supposed to be mean.

_Jack- Age 12_

The other boys at Jack's school were always talking about Amber, a girl in their class who was a gymnast. She was lean and limber and the prettiest girl in Jack's grade. He, however, cared more about Brad, the lead pitcher on their baseball team. It became clear after a while that he was different and his friendships all became estranged. He took solace in technology. He could hack almost any system and few would be able to trace him. To him, getting new programs wasn't nearly as exciting as the prospect of figuring them out. He would spend hours in Best Buy comparing ratings for new software.

However, his love of computers could not heal the void that his lack of friends left. Kids knew him as Jack the weird techie geek, and any new kids that came to the school were quickly informed that spending time with him would be social suicide. He was withdrawn, but his parents were pleased he was being more "manly".

_Jack- Age 15_

Jack's depression had entered an all-time low. Jack's mother was afraid for her son. She worried that Jack would grow up to be a deviant sinner; but, she could also see that her son was unhappy and wanted him to be content. Whenever she seemed close to caving on their harsh ways, her husband would tell her that slight unhappiness was better that eternal damnation. Doing what she thought was the best for everyone; she forced herself to believe him and eventually fooled herself into accepting the lie as the truth. She made herself think that Jack was only "slightly unhappy".

Jack had decided after years of friendlessness that he would become apathetic. He ignored the fact that he was alone and forced himself to go through the motions of living. His teachers expressed concern but he had easily evaded every question they threw at him. Enter Drew.

Drew was a walking homosexual stereotype. He talked with a lisp, painted his nails with neon colors and wore rainbows anywhere he could. He was very proud of his sexuality and it confused Jack. He was used to his sexual orientation being negative yet Drew seemed proud of his. Within a day the students had decided that Drew was also weird and he too, was shunned. It was their bigotry that changed everything, and Jack would never forget the day his life became livable again.

It was after school and Jack was following his usual routine. His motions were effortless as he was used to doing the same thing every day. Insert book into locker. Grab backpack. Take out books needed for homework. Fill backpack with necessary items. Close backpack. Start walking towards the bus.

At that point in his routine someone slammed into him knocking him to the ground. His groan was answered with a pained moan. He could hear people laughing but he paid them no attention. The person moved off of him reappearing in his vision with his hand offered. It was, of course, the new kid Drew.

"I'm so sorry!" Drew's face was apologetic. "I never watch where I'm going." He flashed a small self-deprecating smile and helped Jack stand. Jack nodded at Drew only able to focus on the striking shade of green his eyes were. His light brown hair was curly and fell into his eyes. "What's your name?" Either he hadn't noticed Jack's staring or he simply didn't care.

"I-I'm Jack." Jack stuttered out. He wasn't used to talking to people and Drew was an enigma that made him nervous. It was at that point he heard the sound of wheels pulling away. _"Oh no!"_ Jack thought in panic turning around only to see his bus leave the parking lot. He turned back to Drew annoyed at himself for getting so distracted. Now he would have to walk the ten blocks to his house. _Why today? It was so hot!_

"Oh my God, I'm so, so sorry!" Drew recaptured his attention with his remorseful tone.

"My dad can take you home. It is my fault you missed the bus after all." Jack's heavy sigh of relief made a large smile light up Drew's face. "Come on, we wait over here." He said gesturing to the student pick-up lane. As they walked and then waited Drew spoke of many things (He never seemed to slow down) but everything he said had meaning. Jack learned that Drew's favorite color was blue, and Drew said that Jack's eyes were the prettiest shade he'd ever seen. It was just Drew and his dad and he didn't know his mother. He was fourteen but his birthday was on April the 24th, which was only a week away. He was an only child and therefore extremely close to his father.

Jack simply sat back and listened. The only necessary contribution to the conversation on his part was the occasional nod or hum. It wasn't until a red car pulled up beside them that Drew ended his seemingly endless speech. "Come on." Drew said, grabbing his hand, "That's my dad." They got into the car and Jack caught a glimpse of a man who had the same light brown curly hair as Drew. He looked at them through the rear view mirror.

"Drew, who's your friend?" He asked. His voice was calm and soothing and Jack instantly took a liking to him.

"Hey dad, this is Jack. I made him miss his bus so I offered him a ride home." Drew's dad looked back at Jack noting the insecure way the boy held himself.

"Hello son, I'm Mr. Davis. It's nice to meet you. Where do you live?" Drew's dad made sure to smile at Jack hoping to get the nervous look off of his face.

"I-it's nice to meet you, too. I live at 3724 Kinsmen Lane. You know, by the Target? "Jack couldn't help but stutter when he was talking to adults. He didn't even like talking to his parents. Every time they spoke to them their voices were heavily tinged with disappointment. They knew what he was like, that he was…gay.

"Yeah, son, I know where it is." Drew's dad seemed to sense the unease that Jack felt and worked to relax him. Drew, also noticing Jack's nervousness, immediately began to talk to avoid a silence. He continued until Jack was dropped off and by the time he was dropped off Jack was laughing, along with Drew's dad, at Drew's silly antics.

Jack was sad that he had to leave the lightheartedness that surrounded Drew and his dad to go to the oppressive atmosphere of his own house. What Jack didn't know was that his life would never be the same.

_Jack Age 17_

Ever since Jack and Drew's fateful collision they had rarely ever been separated. They weren't a couple, despite the beliefs of the kids at their school. They had tried it out and had decided their relationship was better as friends with occasional benefits. More often than not Jack spent his time over at the Davis's. Jack's father had long since stopped caring about his son and his mother simply required he come home at least once a week hoping to avoid the inevitable confrontation that was a result of Jack and his father being near each other. Jack felt nothing good for his father but he loved his mother fiercely. He could tell that, in her own way, she loved him back just as much.

Spending time with Drew had opened Jack up. Gone was the quiet, dejected child and in his place was a vibrant, _proud_ teenager. Jack had lost his nervous stutter that had previously seemed permanent. He had flourished under Drew's encouragement.

It was a month after Jack's birthday and Drew and his father were out of town. Jack had met up with Wyatt, his current beau, and they had ended up at Jack's house. It was obvious where things were going and Jack was relieved that his parents had said they'd be back late that night. He lost himself in Wyatt, writhing against him, pleasuring him and being pleasured.

That was when his parents walked into his room. Wyatt's finger was preparing Jack and Jack's hand was stroking Wyatt in return. The looks on their faces were of disgust and shock (his mother) and hatred (his father). Wyatt and Jack quickly scrambled away from each other, throwing on clothes in the process. Wyatt left as soon as he was dressed and Jack sat on his bed, wondering how something so horrible could happen.

As soon as the door was shut behind Wyatt his father calmly and steadily stated, "Get your things and get out. We can't have a faggot in our house. Don't contact us, or ever come back."

Jack looked at his mother hoping to god she would do something, anything, to stop this from happening. She had tears streaming down her face but the look in her eyes was defeat. "Jack, you have to go." At that point Jack burst into to tears. His father walked away satisfied that his problem was leaving. Jack, however, hadn't moved. He had nowhere to go. Drew and his father weren't even in the state. His mother softly whispered "I love you, forever," before moving to where he still sat motionless and kissing the top of his head fiercely. Then she left. His mother had always been weak and unable to go against what his father wanted. Jack didn't know why he'd thought now would be any different.

On autopilot Jack grabbed his duffel bag out of his closet and, moving robotically, began to pack essentials. He could hear rain pounding on the roof and remembered the weather had said that there would be a terrible storm tonight, a storm that he would be outside and alone in. His breathing hitched and he calmed himself down to stop the sobs he could feel building up in his chest. With his bag packed he walked down the stairs, through the kitchen and out the back door.

The rain was coming down hard and the wind was blowing harshly. It was hard to see and as soon as Jack stepped from under the awning he could feel his clothes instantly become soaked. His duffel bag suffered the same fate. Jack decided to try Drew's house remembering that they always kept their back gate unlocked. When he arrived he was in luck. He could sleep under the canopy that they used for barbeques. He was already hungry but resigned himself to the idea that now, as a homeless minor, hunger was going to be his constant companion. At least for a week until the Davis's came back from their trip. Jack cried himself to sleep, shivering and hungry, finally releasing the feelings he had bottled up before. His mother's acceptance of his father's choice was what hurt the most. He was glad when he could cry no more and his world drifted into nothingness.

Jack awoke to bright blue eyes. His scream caused birds to flee from the trees they inhabited. There was a man in front of him. Jack sat up warily freaking out inside. The man had a blue crescent on his forehead with swirls all around it. Jack had heard of these people. Vampyres. This vampyre was a tracker, and Jack wondered why he was here. His thoughts were interrupted by smooth and seductive voice of the tracker.

_Jack Twist! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night._

Jack felt pain on his forehead before his vision blurred. He fought the urge to pass out and won. "What do I do know?" Jack asked the tracker aware that his voice sounded weak.

"Now you come with me and start your new life." The tracker said holding out his hand. Jack grabbed in tightly hoping to god that this was real.

And with that his new life began.

* * *

**And that's it. I was thinking of bringing his mom back. She did say she'd love Jack forever. Please review**


End file.
